Tormo-pattern singularity bomb
{|style="width:100%; color:#FFF;" | | model= | type=Weapon of mass destruction | cost= | size= | damage per hit= | magazine= | maxammo= | fire= | ammotype= | operation= | rate of fire= | accuracy= | range=100,000 kilometres (62,137 miles) | era= | counterpart=Interstellar Nuclear Kill Vehicle | counterwep= | affiliation=* *Various }} The Tormo-pattern singularity bomb, designated by the as the Type-62 super-heavy destructive device, is the largest and most powerful weapon in the arsenal. The singularity bomb is built to destroy incredibly-large targets, such as entire fleets of capital ships, planets, and even stars. Because of its size, and raw potential, they are typically only mounted aboard purpose-built . The first singularity bombs were birthed during the horrific , an era where the Covenant's control over their many worlds was stretched to breaking point. Originally massed-produced to bring the war to an end, their construction and use was heavily-regulated once a new age was ushered in. Because their deployment could only be authorised by the unanimous agreement of all three , they have only been used against a handful of extremely-dangerous targets for their crime of standing against their crusades. To-date, the UNSC is only aware of two successful detonations, although it is unknown how many have been built or where they are located. Indeed, they are forced to treat any organisations which own such weapons as genuine threats to their national security, and as a result, have ordered the recovery and dismantlement of all known singularity bombs. Detonation When activated, the singularity bomb undergoes a brief charging period, in which it starts to draw upon the local field. During this time, it steadily ramps up a massive high-radiation signature on the X-Ray, Gamma Ray, and Cosmic Ray spectrum, which is easily detected even in high orbit. This is caused because the condensation spikes cannot withstand the amount of energy it is absorbing, which sees a small percentage 'leak' into the local environment. Any unprotected species within 150 kilometres of the bomb will receive lethal doses of radiation poisoning. This is the last time it will respond to a wireless disarming code sent on supraluminal communications channels, which has led to a number of analysts theorising that the leaking radiation is a deliberate choice by the designers. Once charged, the bomb rapidly transforms and deposits the stored energy around it within a rotating sphere, with the accumulating mass growing exponentially. The actual bomb itself is destroyed within a nanosecond of detonation. The resulting singularity creates a powerful gravity well that draws in everything around it to sustain itself, and is impossible to stop without physically removing it from realspace. The atmosphere of nearby worlds is stripped away within moments, while incredibly-powerful earthquakes, tsunamis, and other destructive phenomenon strike all over their surface, as their terrestrial bodies are stressed and broken apart. Stations and warships are thrown and ripped apart like toys, while those that can withstand the violence are unable to escape once they reach a certain distance threshold. Even slipspace is not safe, as nearby currents are distorted and bent to the black hole's will. Portals are instantly dissipated away within the no-jump range, while passing travellers must drop out or risk being atomised by current-storms that rage around the local region. The longer term devastation leads to the disruption of entire star systems, as the orbits of nearby planets not destroyed by the detonation are pulled into an ecliptic path that can take up to millions of years to be corrected. This leads to devastating climate events that renders them almost-permanently uninhabitable, at least with modern technology available to both the Covenant and the UNSC. Finally, the star itself will often be damaged in some capacity, which can inflict a shortened life-span or even change its stellar classification completely, as its outer layers and internal fusion fuel is stripped away. Typically, the singularity created by the Tormo-pattern bomb is unstable enough to bleed out in less than eight hours thanks to the effects of . After that point, slipspace will return to normal conditions and permit faster-than-light travel, and the system will begin to stabilise. However, if the black hole is able to grow to a certain critical size - usually after devouring the nearby star - then it will remain a permanent fixture for centuries or even millennia afterwards. Category:Covenant weapons